If I Could
by CfSbIi
Summary: As he stand there and waits he looks over the faces of the people surrounding him. Vivian, Danny, Martin, Hannah, Katie, Marie, Van Doren, and others.


If I Could

By: allie.

Paring: Jack and Samantha

Poem from Corinthians, in the Bible.

  


She is pacing restlessly in the backroom. Everyone is yelling at her to stop or she is going to trip and rip her dress. She continues anyway, blocking out their voices.

  


But they don't understand. _'They never will.' _She thinks.

  


Today is the day that is going to changer her life. She never likes to wear dresses, or even skirts for that matter. But today, today was special. Today was the that her life, everything surrounding her was going to change.

  


As the knock came upon her door, she knew that this was it. No turning back. No more running. Only looking into the future from here on out.

  


***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

  


He adjusts his collar once again. He never liked to be dressed in these suits. His father always told him that all "respectable" men never cared how annoying the fabric was, they wore them without a fuss, and held their heads high. Well he wasn't his father.

  


Only on this occasion would he put himself through this pain. Only for this day would he put up with this itchy collar, and annoying jacket.

  


Sure he wears a suit everyday for work. But today it is different. Today he is wearing a bow tie, and a jacket while standing still and straight. He finds it extremely annoying.

  


As he stand there and waits he looks over the faces of the people surrounding him. Vivian, Danny, Martin, Hannah, Katie, Marie, Van Doren, and others. Some he knows and others he doesn't.

  


Suddenly he hears a wave of gasps and he turned to follow the sound. And there at the other end of the church stood Samantha.

  


_"Dear God,"_ he thought. _"She looks beautiful."_ As she started down the aisle he found himself short of breath.

  


Her dress was strapless and tight at the top with white bead work, and when it hit her hips it started to poof outward. It had a low cut, cris-crossed back, and around her neck lay a single silver chain with two inter-linking hearts. Her hair fell lose in curled ringlets around her face, her new favorite style.

  


As she walked towards him her smile grew.

  


When she finally reached him, after what felt like hours, he took her hands in his and faced Father Walker. And he started the ceremony.

  


"Dearly Beloved, we gather here today to join together Jack Malone, and Samantha Spade. 

  


Now I have probably not known these two wonderful people for as long as you all have. But in the short time that I have grown to know them, I would swear that these two people are so much a like in many ways.

  


I have know both Samantha and Jack and Special Agents, and as friends, and I have never seen two more closely bound people, two people so intruded with each other.

  


They have asked you all here today so that you, their friends, their family could join in a day that they will soon not forget.

  


Every person on this world has a story to tell. Who does not? Every person is who they are today from the obstacles that they have over come in their lives. Each person is unique, and each person is their own person. 

  


Jack and Samantha have asked me to read this passage that they feel explains everything that they together have had to over come. I believe that if you all truly listen that you will be able to understand the words and you will be able to find the truth from it in yourself as well.

  


_Love is always patient and kind. It_

_is never jealous. Love is never boast-_

_ful or conceited. It is never rude or_

_selfish. It does not take offence and _

_is not resentful. Love takes no plea-_

_sure in other people's sins, but de-_

_lights in the truth. It is always ready _

_to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to_

_endure whatever comes._

  


Now with that said; Do you Jack take Samantha to be your wife, though sickness, and in health till death do you part?"

  


"I do," said Jack.

  


"And do you Samantha, take Jack to be your husband, though sickness, and in health till death do you part?"

  


"I do," replied Samantha.

  


"Good. Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

  


As Jack and Samantha leaned towards each other they whispered, "I love you." and then they shared their first kiss of husband and wife. 

  


Finis...


End file.
